Night Drinks
by simple elf
Summary: Just a little Virion and Libra fic for a friend. Set in AU Smut possibly in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After throwing his phone down on the bed, it vibrated again along with some quiet piano tune. Virion sighed, wanting to just go and get ready for the plans he had. He checked who it was, causing him to smile. The text was a smile too at that. This made the poetic man chuckle as he threw his phone back down onto his bed.

He wanted to look nice for his date. Or so that's what he thought it was. He made his way to the bathroom. Virion flicked on the light with his ring finger. The bathroom was filled with light immediately. Wanting to be clean, Virion turned on the shower and undressed, throwing the clothes into his clothes basket.

It took a pretty average time of ten to fifteen minutes of showering. Of course he sang in the shower, a classical and elegant tune. Virion stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. He reached for his towels and wrapped one around his waist. The other he used to put his wet hair up in, as a girl would do. Longer hair is a bitch.

Virion stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom as he turned off the light. He hummed a similar tune to the one when showering. Opening the dresser door as he picked out something nice to wear, Virion noticed his vest wasn't in its average spot. A small freak out happened as he started frantically pacing around the room, in circles too. Calming down and looking over, he noticed his vest was resting on the chair. Virion gave a sigh of relief and dressed into formal yet relaxed attire.

After getting ready, Virion looked at the time. He nearly had a heart-attack at the time. It was a few minutes until he was supposed to be there. The drive was at least ten minutes without traffic. He had five minutes. Virion grabbed the vest he enjoyed wearing as he rushed out the door.

Finally Virion was driving. He seemed to forget his keys when he entered the car the first time. When he thought he was situated, he ended up forgetting his wallet. It's third times the charm, right?

"My, my. Look at this traffic." The bluette sighed. It was going to take a while until he got there. He passed by many of the familiar higher-class restaurants that he went to, a little too often. Many people were walking on the streets. They seemed to be going faster than those in cars. Virion banged his head against the steering wheel, being sure not to honk the horn.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated with the same piano music. This caused Virion to look at the time on his phone. He was ten minutes late. By his estimations on how walking was faster, he parked his car. He discovered that indeed, it was faster to walk. The thought of the text hit him again and he pulled out his phone.

"Where are you?" The text message read. Virion bit his finger as he walked closer and closer to the café.

"The traffic was magnificent with the amount of cars. You have my apologies. I'll be there soon." He replied quickly.

After a few minutes, Virion reached the front door of the café. There he saw his date sitting in a seat by the window. His head stirred, not wanting to deal with the way he would most likely be treated this night.

"My greetings and apologies." Virion sat at the table, giving a smile.

"Yes, hello. About time. I forgive you, as the traffic does look quite impossible to get through." Libra flashed him a smile back, clearing his throat. He tried being respectful as he did so, keeping it as quiet as possible. "Shall we get drinks? I've been waiting for quite a while and my throat is now dry."

Virion nodded in response. "That would be quite lovely."

The two sat up from their seat from the window. There were many cars driving by, the lights contrasting with the dark night. It seemed to start to rain, the window having raindrops on it as they messed with the car and street lights. The scene could have been out of a movie or painting.

As the two approached the counter, Virion pulled out his wallet. "I shall pay, I was late after all. It's the least I could do."

"No no, it's fine. I can see why you're late."

Virion sighed before he was asked for what drink he would like. He gestured for the other man to order first as he looked up to the menu.

"One caramel cappuccino, please." Libra asked, not really in the mood for drinks now that he thought about it. Or at least these kind. A smoothie sounded better but he didn't want to seem childish.

Meanwhile Virion went ahead and ordered a smoothie. Libra groaned quietly, it being what he wanted. Virion simply lifted an eyebrow at the other man, hearing the groan.

"Do we need to reorder?"

"Oh no I'm fine." Libra lied.

Not long after were their drinks served. The pair walked back to the seat by the window. Virion sipped on his smoothie, watching Libra. He knew Libra was lying. Chuckling, Virion offered Libra a drink as he saw the other man just glaring at the cappuccino instead of drinking it. Libra looked up at him, his eyes grateful as he nodded his head and took a few sips.

Over being polite and acting like a child, Libra bit into the straw and clenched the smoothie closer to him. It was his now and Virion knew it, causing a sigh and smile out of the said man. Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

Yeah I don't write a lot at once, oops. I'll be writing more in the future, though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall we go get something to eat? I myself enjoy foods at cafés as much as another, but it would be nice to get more- uh- filling food."

Looking up from his claimed smoothie, Libra nodded. "That would be nice, I wasn't sure if I was the only one with a growling stomach."

A response from the blue haired man was a nod as well as standing up from his seat. Being polite, Virion pushed in his chair then offered Libra his hand once the blond stood up. The blond put his hand on top of the poet's, smiling as he did so. Virion pushed in the other's chair before escorting the two of them to and out the door, the soft rain landing on their noses with the scent as well.

The ground beneath their feet was damp, along with the air. Smiles were passed back and forth between the two, much like playing hot potato but instead of a hot potato, smiles. Giving one last smile, Libra patted Virion's arm. Virion moved his arm and intertwined his fingers with the other's. The two were now off to find some food they'd both enjoy.

"What about that place over there across the street?" Virion suggested. My it looks expensive, he thought to himself as he swallowed nothing but air.

Libra shrugged, "I was thinking more for circus foods, like corn dogs and cotton candy and all of that."

A sigh of relief left the other. It definitely wasn't as expensive as the place he suggested. "Very well." Smiles were exchanged between the two as they walked to Virion's car, holding hands as they did so.

Finally they reached the car. It didn't seem as long of a walk when going to the café. Then again he was practically running every two steps, trying to not look like a fool but wanting to hurry to his date. He did love the man, even though they weren't married or anything. Yet he wanted to change that, or at least move in together. Perhaps he shouldn't of brought the ring he had tucked into his vest pocket. They've been going out for over a year and they were both getting impatient.

Traffic has died down since. It was actually very peaceful in the city for this time. Well, it was a Thursday night. Virion focused on driving, looking around for "circus food" then pondered if there even was a place to buy that without a circus. Or maybe there was a circus in town and this was Libra's way of taking him there. Meanwhile Libra was messing with the radio, finding something he could settle on.

"I have CDs over there." Virion gestured with a flick of his head to behind the passengers seat and into the back seats.

"Ah, thank you dear." Libra nodded his head and reached into the back seat.

Virion knew Libra wasn't big for giving pet names to others, so this caused him to fluster up a bit, his cheeks turning a very slight pink. Moments after struggling to reach the back seat with a seatbelt on, Libra finally got a hold of the CDs case. When he opened it, his eyes would've widened if they haven't already drove around in his car. Nonetheless Libra found a CD he thought they both would like. As soon as he was going to put the CD in, another noise in the car made him jump up.

"Look at that, there's a circus in town. Libra, are you failing to ask me to go to a circus?" Virion sighed.

Libra cleared his throat. "Ah- I thought it would be fun."

A smile formed onto Virion's face. His hand reached for his keys and turned his car off after parking. There was quite an amount of cars but the place looked huge. It was more of a fair than a circus, but it served the food Libra wanted. They got out of the car, examining each other.

A chuckle left Libra. "You really don't look as if you're dressed to to go to a circus fair thing."

"So that's why you dressed the way you did? I should've known." Virion spoke quietly.

Another laugh from Libra then they were off. There was a $5 entry for each of the two, which Libra payed for.

"It smells like a zoo. I take that back, a zoo smells better than this." Virion scrunched his face as he looked over to a pig contest.

"Then breathe with your mouth." Libra retorted as he washed his hands to pet animals.

A while after Libra's bonding time with goats and bunnies and many other animals that Virion didn't feel to recognize, Virion decided he was too hungry to care any longer. The blue haired man shivered then stepped into the animals keepings to get his date.

"Er- Libra could we possibly get some food? My stomach is growling like Cherche's dog, Minerva." Virion shivered once more and winced at a flashback. Virion was over at Cherche's lovely home, as she invited him over for tea. Then out of nowhere when she was speaking to him, telling him about her travels across lands and lands, a rather big dog came into the dining area where they were. The gigantic dog pounced onto Virion, causing him to fall backwards in his chair, getting licks and bites everywhere. "She's quite a beast."

A simple glance upwards was it all it took, then Libra got got up without a fight. "I agree- on the hunger part. Minerva is quite cute if you ask me."

Nods between the two were exchanged, Libra walking back over to the sinks to wash his hands. The water was cold, now that it was darker out, Libra assuming it was about seven-thirty now. Also cold was the air, maybe that's why his boyfriend was shivering so much. Hands were lathered in soap and washed off with the freezing water. The blond walked back over to the other, hugging him.

A hug back was given as well. Though, Libra had stuck his cold hands under Virion's shirt. Virion planted a kiss on Libra's forehead the second before cold hands touched his skin. They weren't just cold, but wet too. Virion shivered and screamed at the unwelcomed guest, pushing Libra away. The blond simply chuckled.

"Why would you do that?" Virion's tone in disbelief.

However, Libra stayed quiet. He pulled the poet back into another hug, a real one. Virion hugged him back, then suggested actually going to get food.


	3. Chapter 3

Around the time they finally found their way to buy food, the fair was almost closed. The security guards started kicking people out as Libra was in line for cotton candy, specifically pink; Virion in line for corndogs. At least they were nice enough to let them get their food before they were forced to leave. Well not technically forced, but sternly told.

In Virion's left hand was the two corndogs; the sticks wrapped in napkins. In Libra's right hand he held his cotton candy, and he might actually let Virion have some. Virion's right hand and Libra's left hand were held together. Due to the hunger, Virion was upset at himself for parking so far away. His stomach growling and he could even hear the blond haired man's as well. It had to be almost morning already, or very, very late. At least they wouldn't have to wait in a bunch of traffic to leave. Not that there was many people still there since fairs were mostly for little kids and they should have early bed times.

The car was nice when they came back. Even though it was warm for a night in the summer, the car was nice and cool. A huff of air left both of them, being exhausted from the long walk.

"It wouldn't have seemed as long if we could've eaten first." Libra commented as he grabbed one of the corndogs, quickly stuffing his mouth with a bite. When swallowed, he opened his mouth to speak again. "Food has never tasted this good."

Meanwhile, Virion was already halfway finished with his corndog. When the man sitting in his passenger seat spoke, his eyes widened and stopped eating away at the food, almost choking. He needed to cough a few times to regulate his breathing, as that was something he wasn't doing as he was eating at the time.

Worried eyes wandered over to his driver. "Are you alright there?" Libra questioned.

"Yes, yes. Never better." Virion flashed a smile over to the blond.

Libra's gaze traveled to the corndog in his hand, nearly gone. His eyes travelled back over to the corndog in his hand, it being only halfway finished. "I guess you were hungrier than I was."

"Well, honestly I thought we were going to eat at the café, or at least eat earlier than the time now- speaking of the time." Virion turned on his car, the radio showing the time. It was nearly two in the morning.

A small gasp left Libra. Quickly, he chowed down his corndog.

"Just spend the night at my place, yours is farther away." Virion responded to the gasp, knowing what his boyfriend was thinking.

"If you're alright with it."

They then pulled up into the driveway of his home. The poet over to the seat next to him, a smile on his face to mention they were home. Although when he did so, he noticed the cotton candy remained untouched except for a small bite, yet it was still gripped in his hand. Another thing he did notice was that the boy next to him was asleep. Virion hopped out of his car, walking over to the other side to the passenger door. He went to open the door, only to find out he locked it. Mumbling something under his breath, Virion pulled out his keys again and unlocked the passenger door. His hand rose to open the door, being careful to not do it too quickly, as when he looked over earlier he saw the other man was slumped against the door.

The blue haired man readied himself, his left arm ready to catch his sleeping beauty. Then a quick thought flashed through his mind. The cotton candy. Oh Libra would be ever so angry if his cotton candy fell on the ground. At this point, Virion was exhausted and pushed that thought to the back of his head. He continued opening the door, Libra falling against him. Using his right arm quickly, Virion caught the cotton candy; Libra's grip softening. With having to hold the soft and pink cotton candy in the other hand to not get the blond hair sticky, Libra was a bit dragged to his front door. Virion rested Libra on the ground as he fidgeted in his pocket to find his key. He found it and unlocked the door, quickly setting the cotton candy on the counter.

Now that he could use both arms, carrying Libra was an option- instead of just dragging his feet and legs across the floor. Virion carried the man, although he overestimated his weight and nearly threw him upwards. Being an archer as a side hobby really had its advantages. Smirking to himself, the blue haired man threw the blond bridal style knowing he could actually get away with it as he slept. Man, he could really sleep through anything apparently.

Through a hallway past a half bathroom and guestroom and over to Virion's room was their destination. The only problem was the hallway was a little thin due to some shelves filled with books. They were going to have to do this sideways- or well technically Virion since he was doing all the work carrying his boyfriend to his room. There was no way Libra was staying in the guestroom, which would really downgrade their relationship. Being very careful, Virion made sure Libra's head didn't hit anything. Although maybe this was the worse time to forget about feet and shoes as his shoes knocked over a candle. Luckily it wasn't lit. However, it did make a loud thump, which did wake up the blond. His eyes hazily looked up to Virion, a small blush forming on his cheeks. It didn't take a genius to realize Virion was carrying him bridal style.

"Let me go, I want my feet touching the ground." Libra nearly commanded in a monotone yet stern voice.

Virion quickly complied, not wanting to hurt his feelings in anyway. "Ah, yes sorry. I know you don't like being carried that way, but it was easiest."

Libra raised an eyebrow. "So carrying me in a way to where you have to walk sideways through a thin hallway was easier than maybe carrying me on your shoulders was easier?"

Virion gulped. "W-well you never let me carry you that way when you're awake. It was just an expirement! I'm sorry."

A sigh fell from the blond. "Fine, carry me again, but in a different way please and put me to bed. I'm very tired." Libra nearly collapsed right then and there from exhaustion. The fact that it was most like three thirty in the morning wasn't helpful.

Virion rushed to pick up his sleeping beauty once more. He wrapped the other's legs around himself while putting his own arms tightly around the other's sides. "Off to bed you go."

This way was easier in many ways to carry him to the bedroom. Being tired, Virion didn't bother with kicking off his own shoes or his lover's before throwing them both onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

* * *

**Yeah sorry for not writing a lot. Not that many people read it pft. I try but due to my health I can't bring myself to write a chapter not even once a month sometimes. So sorry. Please review if you have any ways to improve or would just like to say you liked it. It would be nice and helpful.**


End file.
